


Guardian of the moon

by LadyNox197893



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29554824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNox197893/pseuds/LadyNox197893
Summary: Prussia died after the fall of the Berlin wall. now over 20 years later who is this young albino nation running around with the demigods?(a crosspost and updated version of my first fic on FF.net)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**_Dec 12. 1989_ **

Gilbert sat in the ruins of an old chapel, one he had known from his youth. ‘ _ So this is where it ends. After all this time I got one last month with my brother... _ ' he thought to himself. The albino man felt his eyes growing heavier as he sat there his back against the cold stone. He’d had a good run, no one could deny that. Not Specs, Lizzie, Francois, not even Ivan. He had spent his whole life fighting for his right to live. They could burn him, starve him, and beat him. But he had always persevered. He opened his eyes again looking up at the night sky, it was a beautiful clear night. The moon was full, shining its cool, comforting rays down upon him. He always preferred the moon to the sun. It never burned him, never turned his skin black with sores. His eyes didn't ache from its light. And the best part, for most of history no one but him was awake at the time. No stares, or whispers. Just him, the moon and the stars. “...I’m going to miss you old friend… guess you wanted to say goodbye too…” He let out a sigh, his breath swirling in the air. “... Watch over my brother? Like you always watched over me...” He reached up despite the heaviness of his arms and removed his iron cross. “...It’s all I have left, I hope you’ll like it.” He laid it out gently on a fallen stone to his side before closing his eyes once more. As he started to fade, Prussia didn’t hear the soft footsteps approaching. 

  
  


**_Years later, New York, USA_ **

The sounds of swords clashing rang out through the forest surrounding camp half blood. Since the end of the war with Gaea the camp games had become rather interesting. Tonight it was Romans vs. Greeks vs. the Hunters of Artemis. Up in a tree out of sight sat the slim figure of a young man. He had his bow drawn and a blunt tipped arrow ready to fire, crimson eyes locked on their target and he let the arrow loose only for the dark Italian he was targeting to catch it.

"Nice try there sailor moon." Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades mused as he looked up at the branches. 

The boy scoffed as he jumped down, running a hand through his white hair.. "That was a lucky catch black butler." He scoffed at his friend while maintaining a crooked grin. 

"Gawain, I thought you would be with your mom." Nico said handing the arrow back to his albino friend.    
"I may have snuck off to do my own thing." Gawain said with a shrug, He was almost 16 now, he didn’t need to hold his mothers hand.    
Nico frowned at him shaking his head. "she isn't going to like that. Let’s try to keep the moon goddess happy?"

"My mom isn’t that bad, Nico." Gawain replied as he gabe the italian a playful push. Admittedly he had a point, his mother absolutely could be scary when angered but what God wasn’t?

“Your sisters then. You know they all worry about you.” Nico’s face softened slightly and Gawain felt a pang of guilt. Nico had lost his family, he’d lost his sister twice within weeks. 

“I know.. But I'm not made of Glass, even if I look like it. And I have to do things for myself eventually… I mean, I’m not.. I’m just a demi-god.” He sighed and kicked at a patch of grass beneath his boots. 

“You aren’t just a demi-god. You are Artemis’ only son. That means something even if you don’t know what that is yet.” Nico gave him a nudge back. “Now come on.. You want to go get a bite to eat?” He grinned.

“Let me guess? Happy meals? Do I need to pay?” Gawain laughed, shaking his head. For always being so gloomy Nico always did know how to lighten the mood. “Alright then death breath, let's go then.”

It didn't take long to get to New York city, courtesy of Nico’s shadow travel, Gawain was glad that Will had managed to stabilize Nico so he was no longer at risk of fading away into them. Honestly the thought of losing one of the few people that seemed to understand him had been hard on Gawain. He hadn’t really talked about it with anyone. He always worried that if he showed anything that might make him look more vulnerable his mother would become even more overbearing. He loved her truly. She had always protected him, made sure he knew he was safe and loved. But it was suffocating at times. He yearned to have some space, to go on a quest of his own. Maybe a chance to discover who he was as his own person. They ordered and Gawain made sure to get Nico an extra toy. As they sat down his gaze was drawn over to a blonde man sitting with a group of kids. If he had to guess their ages ranged from 6 to 16 years old. They had a ton of food but something else felt… off about them. "hey Nico, check out that guy over there..." Gawain said indicating the group. As he watched he noticed that quite a few of the burgers seemed to be the mans.

“...Huh… weird.” Nico frowned slightly. “... Maybe they are just a big family?” he offered not sure what to make of it himself. The amount of food was almost shocking but he couldn't confirm them as mortal, it was as if his internal sensor couldn’t make up its mind. “Do you… think we should go?” 

“No.. I think it’s fine.” he frowned as he looked over the group. They felt strangely familiar. And at the back of his mind there was a nagging warning of danger. As though he should be watching his back around them. He pushed the feelings aside, they weren’t hurting anyone and didn’t seem like monsters. With that addressed and out of the way the demigods started discussing different things that had happened around camp. Amd Gawain was amused to find Nico all too willing to talk about a certain cousin of his.   
"and why the Hades does he have to be so gorgeous!" Nico exclaimed after an almost five minute tirade about Will’s most attractive features. 

Alfred wasn’t trying to eavesdrop on the conversation of some random teens, he really had better things to do. Like focusing on his kids and enjoying this rare opportunity to have lunch with them. But he couldn’t help but snort into his soda listening to the italian rant. It reminded him of another grumpy italian. He coughed slightly when he noticed a few of his older children being less subtle about paying attention. The states gave him sheepish grins and went back to finishing their food. Alfred stole another glance at the teens as he got up to refill his drink and almost froze in his tracks as he relized the other teen was an albino. His heart seemed to jump to his throat for a moment. It had been a long time since he had seen an albino and every one of them seemed to remind him of Gilbert. He scolded himself mentaly and continued his walk to the soda fountain, it had been decades now since Gilbert had faded away. And the general would not have wanted him to get hung up on this. While he was up he took a look at his phone and sighed at the several missed calls from various nations and his boss. It seemed that break time was over, the kids were already done with their food and he could grab some bags and take the rest of his food with him. 

Gawain looked up just as the strange man and the kids were leaving. "hey Nico, they are leaving." the albino said craning his neck to watch them leave. He was surprised to see them getting into several nice cars with tinted windows. 

"Yeah and? They didn't try to kill us, let's not push our luck." Nico wasn’t looking and had not noticed the cars it seemed. Too preoccupied examining the toys he had gotten with his happy meal. 

"Alright then… I guess we should go back to camp before we get in trouble. and by we I mean you. because I’m spoiled." Gawain joked as he got up. 

"Wow? Just like that? I half expected you to want to follow them." Nico took only a second to realize what he said but Gawain was already out the door. The idea had sounded good to him. He wasn’t sure why, it was as though Nicos words had confirmed the subtle feeling Gawain had been having to follow the group. “Gawain!” Nico Grabbed his arm before he made it to far. “What are you doing?!” He demanded startled by the dazed look in his friends eyes. 

“I…” Gawain watched the cars drive away and struggled to find his voice. “It’s nothing… Lets go back to camp, I don’t feel good.” Gawain suddenly felt drained, and somehow looked even more pale than usual. 

“Yeah.. Let’s go.” Nico agreed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Almost as soon as they had returned to camp they were met by an unhappy Goddess. "Gawain! Where did you go, what happened?” She rushed over looking concerned about her son as he did not look well. 

"Hey mom... Sorry me and Nico went to get some things..." He melted a little in her arms as she hugged him. It was comforting, familiar in a way that didn’t leave him lost, searching for the reason why. 

“You don’t look well.” she said brushing away some of his hair to feel his forehead. “What happened?” she asked again, shooting Nico a look.

Gawain was quiet for a moment but answered before Nico could.. "There was a man and… some kids, they were.. different." He wasn’t sure how to explain it. They _ were  _ different, they were different in a way he felt he was different and if he was honest that was rather terrifying and only made him feel worse.

"I… don't think they were mortal, or at least not full mortal." Nico spoke up seeing Gawain faltering. “I’ve never seen anything like it my lady.”

Artemis went quiet and frowned with a strange look on her face. "I see… Gawain, go with thalia, she will help you to bed… I need to speak with Chiron for a moment." The look in her eyes hardened as she spoke. Something was clearing bothering her. 

Gawain didn’t complain as he was helped to bed. His limbs felt heavy and his head was pounding. He didn't mind the quiet of his bunk separated from the rest of the cabin by a wall erected when he had been a small boy. He let out a shaky breath as he laid in the darkness. He didn't understand what was going on, he just laid there wondering what all this meant.

Artemis went to the big house and closed the door behind her ensuring they were along before she addressed Chiron. "It was America and his children. I am sure of it.. And now that Gawain has encountered them... he is bound to run into more of them."

Chiron nodded slowly, he knew this day would come, it was almost impossible for it not to, their kind always seemed to be drawn to each other.. "And my lady, are you ready to let your child go?" He questioned gently. 

Artemis looked stunned by the question for a moment before her eyes flashed with anger. “Gawain is not going anywhere. There is no need for him to go with them. He’s safe here. I won’t sit back and watch it happen again.”

“My lady, what happened to Gilbert was always a tragedy, there was nothing you could have done. And what you did do was enough… But keeping Gawain shut away from his land and his people will not help him.” Chiron was careful about how he worded this. She was of course still a Goddess. He remembered how devastated she had been when the former nation had passed. After so long of watching over him, listening to his fears and pains, keeping him company on lonely nights. It must have felt like a piece of her died something most Gods never experienced. It had therefore been little surprise to him when sixteen years ago she had brought to camp with her hunters a tiny pale infant. He had seen nations before, enough to recognise them by the sight of their magic. 

“He isn’t ready. They aren’t safe, who knows what they’ll do to him. I’ve seen what they can do, I saw what happened to Gilbert!”

"yes we are well aware of what happened, sister. You mourned about it for years.” Mr. D chimed in cutting off her rant. "But the fact of the matter is that Gawain does not belong here, he needs to be in his land." He said taking a drink of his diet soda. His tone was serious and firm, something that was a rarity for him.

"Dionysus! don't you ever say that again! Gawain is a demi-god, he does belong here!" Artemis snapped at him. She did not give him a chance to reply before she stormed out in a rage. 

"you should not have said that." Chiron sighed rubbing his temples. 

"Well it is true! that boy needs to be in his lands! He is a German nation, not Greek demi-god. my dear sister needs to understand that." The wine god said with a shrug as he finished his soda. “I get that she is traumatized but they aren’t as fragile as they look. Gilbert didn’t survive so long out of luck. He fought for every breath he took and it just made him stronger. At least that's what Ares says.” 

Chiron sighed, not bothering to touch that at the moment. But he was already considering how best to help both mother and son.

A few days passed before Chiron dared to approach Artemis again. Her and the hunters were getting ready to head off again. And Gawain had improved and was back to his normal self. "My lady, could I have a moment?" He asked as he approached nodding at the hunters. 

"What is it?" The goddess raised an eyebrow at him. She had been unhappy with both Chiron and Mr.D but had stayed until her son was feeling better. 

"I was wondering if Gawain could at least stay here at camp for a while. I’m sure you’ve noticed how happy he is here." 

Artemis looked thoughtful before nodding "I have noticed how happy he is around a certain Roman leader." she mused, normally she would not condone such things, but this was Gawain, he was kind and taught from a young age to be respectful of women. 

"Then he can stay?" Chiron inquired hopefully. After thinking on it all night he decided that separating the two was the best course of actions 

“I… suppose so… He does like being around his friends. And I can trust Jackson to keep an eye on him…” She looked hesitant still but sighed. “I will inform him of the arrangement.” she nodded and Chiron and went to find her son.

Gawain was surprised and thrilled to learn he was allowed to stay. “Thanks mom!I promise I’ll stay out of trouble.” he grinned at Nico who could barely hide his smirk at that obvious lie. 

“... yes I am sure. Just.. please be careful. Don’t leave camp alone.” Artemis sighed and stroked her sons hair gently. 

“...Alright. I’ll be ok. Don’t worry.” Gawain leaned his head into her hand for a moment before pulling away. “Come on Nico! Lets go tell the others! Bye mom! By guys!” he waved at his sisters and darted away to go find the rest of his friends.

Thalia watched him go and smiled at Artemis. “Are you going to be alright my lady?”

“... yes Thalia, I will be alright… I just didn’t think he’d grow up so fast.” Artemis gave her a tired smile back before recomposing herself and giving her hunters the signal to move out. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gawain groaned slightly as he laid back on the grass after a training session. He had never had much experience with swords, and being at camp using them he had been using his muscles in ways they weren’t used to. 

“Hey moon boy, want to go another round?” Clarisse asked, leaning over him. “You’ve got some natural talent for it.” she grinned at him. 

“You just want an excuse to beat me up. “Gawain scoffed at her. “I feel like my arms are about to fall off, we’ve been at this for days.”

“Well yeah! You’ve been holding out on us! You are a great sword fighter!” she offered her hand and he sighed letting her help him up.

“Even so, my blood doesn’t clot properly.” He pointed out. While he was on Apollo prescribed medication for it, he would always rather avoid it becoming an issue.

“Apollo’s got that under control, You’ll be fine.” 

“...Let me rest a bit then we’ll do some more ok?” Gawain looked around and was relieved to spot Reyna and Nico down by the lake. “...I’ll see you later!” before the daughter of ares could reply he was already heading towards his friends. “Hey Nico, Reyna.” He nodded at them as he sat down and stuck his feet in the water. 

“Remind me again why you don’t wear shoes?” Reyna asked, raising an eyebrow at him but following suit. 

“I wear shoes, just not in camp.” Gawain grinned slightly and sighed. “Clarisse is like the world's most intense personal trainer and I don't even remember signing up for her gym!”

“She was really excited to find out you were capable with a sword. And she could never take a crack at you with your mom around.” Nico replied, grinning at them. “Don’t worry. Will told her he’d make her take care of you if she put you in the infirmary.” 

“...That isn’t as comforting as I am sure you meant it to be, Nico.” Reyna coughed into her fist to hide her laughter as Gawain rolled his eyes. 

“You two are such wonderful friends. I’ll be sure to add you to my will.” He said dryly. “So, Annabeth trying to convince you guys to go to the UN with her too?” 

“Oh yeah, I said I’d go, I’ve obviously never been there and it might be interesting.” Reyna replied she sounded genuinely interested in it. Thought that shouldn’t have surprised Gawain. She was in politics of sorts in New Rome. And he suspected that she wasn’t really taking retirement well. 

“Well… I guess we’ll have to go with you then.” Gawain grinned at Nico who gave him a look. 

“What do you mean we?” Nico gave him a deadpanned look and debated making a comment about not being Gawain’s wingman, then thought better of it as Gawain had helped him get Will a valentine's day gift. “.... I mean.. Yeah sure sounds great.”

Reyna raised an eyebrow at the boys and sighed. “...Why are you Greeks so strange.” she got up and pulled back on her sandals. “I’ll go tell Annabeth we are going with her.” 

As she walked away Gawain groaned and laid back on the bank. “Gee thanks, death breath.” 

Nico sat next to him and pulled up some grass before dropping it on his face. “You are very welcome Sailor moon.”

A few more demi-gods agreed to join them on the field trip. Chaperoned by Chiron in his wheelchair, along with Reyna, Nico, and himself. Clarisse, Hazel, Percy, Leo, and Frank had come. Clarisse had been a surprise. Though she had maintained it was to make sure Gawain wouldn't skip out on their training later. 

“Wow.. this building is way bigger underground.” Hazel said looking surprised as they stepped out of the van. 

“Well I imagine they have like emergency bunkers. Since there are a lot of diplomats and politicians here they would want to keep them safe.” Annabeth replied before smiling brightly as an older girl approached. Gawain remembered that she was a daughter of Athena, therefore Annabeth's sister. “Alright guys, some of you remember Thea.” Annabeth said happily. 

“Hi everyone! I'm so glad Annie could convince you guys to come! Mr.Jones was nice enough to agree to this tour. He’ll be helping me show you guys around.” Thea did a quick head count then nodded. 

“You work here now?” Clarrise asked, eyeing the suit she was wearing. 

“Yeah, I’m an intern, or well Mr.Jones assistant now. Uh Mr. Jones is an American diplomat.” She explained as she handed out visitor tags. “Alright, stick together guys. Mr.Jones is waiting inside.”

“I’m going to start charging you a drachma for every time you say Mr.Jones.” Clarisse scoffed. “You sound like a schoolgirl with a crush.”

Thea went slightly pink. “... He’s hard not to like.. But not in that way! Believe me, even you will like him. He's ex-military.” She started heading inside and the group of younger demi-gods followed her. Gawain looked around, impressed by the building. It was tall and thin. He was a bit confused about why such a tall building would need underground floors. The inside was cool, sleek and modern. Gawain chuckled as he could practically see Annabeth vibrating with contained excitement. He jumped slightly when a loud voice called over to them. 

“Hey, Vance and gang! Over here!” Gawain looked up and was surprised to see the same blonde man from the McDonalds waving them down. 

Thea grinned and led them over. “Mr.Jones, this is my little sister and her friends from camp. Along with our camp director.”

“Ah come on, it's just alfred. Mr.jones makes me sound old.” The man grinned and shook hands with Chiron. “It’s nice to meet you all!” 

A few of the demi-gods just stared at Alfred for a moment and Gawain wondered if they were also wondering how someone could be so… bright. Alfred seemed to radiate energy and excitement, like a golden retriever in human form. But there was something else nagging at him. That same sense that he should be wary about him. He frowned slightly surprised to see his fellow campers looking relaxed not on edge. Percy was grinning broadly like he had just found a kindred spirit which was only mildly concerning. The only others who didn’t seem affected were Nico, Frank, and Chiron. Nico had raised an eyebrow at Chiron who just smiled slightly and shook his head. So he didn’t think Alfred was a threat. Gawain hummed to himself but decided to just leave it alone. The tour started with Alfred giving an energetic speech about the creation of the UN and its importance in the realm of worldwide politics. Boring stuff. 

“So! Since this is a private tour! I’m going to show you guys some of the lower floors!” Alfred announced.”But please stay together? There’s a lot of twisty hall’s and it's a big building.” He said as he led them to a conference hall first to show them where various world leaders would meet. Surprisingly it was way less boring than Gawain would have thought. As they walked through the upper floors people would stop to briefly chat with Alfred. The most notable was a shy looking young man who approached the group. 

“Yo Mattie!” Alfred grinned wide and pulled the other man over with an arm around his shoulders. “Alright kiddo’s i’d like you to meet the coolest Canadian ever. Say hello to my brother Mattie!”

“... your brother is Canadian?” Hazel asked, smiling a little at Frank who looked surprised and interested in the newcomer.

“Yup! He lives in Canada, I live in the US! And we are both diplomats! And get to work with each other!” Alfred looked even more excited than he had been initially. His apparent twin sighed and waved at the group.

“Hello kids.” He smiled at Frank and nodded at him in particular. “I hope Alfred isn’t being too overbearing.” he ducked under his brothers arm. “I’ve gotta get to my next meeting. I’ll see you at dinner tonight.” As he walked past Gawain met his eyes and was at first struck by their color. They were a light purplish blue he wasn’t good enough with colors to identify it. The second thing was an intense feeling that he had seen those eyes before but he just couldn’t remember where. If the man had the same feeling he didn't show it, and just kept walking.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an updated version of my very first crossover fanfiction. please feel free to tell me what you think!


End file.
